The present invention relates generally to printers, and more particularly to a printer exit tray and a computer printer having an exit tray.
Printers, such as computer printers, have exit trays which hold printed sheets as the printed sheets exit the printed paper outlet of the printer. Horizontal exit trays collect printed sheets which exit from horizontal printed paper outlets. Some horizontal exit trays are passive in that they serve merely as receptacles for the printed sheets. Retractable passive exit trays are known which can be moved within or under the printer housing to free up valuable desk space when the passive exit tray is not in use. Other horizontal exit trays are active in that they first support a printed sheet above the exit tray bottom to allow the ink to dry on the previously printed sheet and then allow the supported printed sheet to fall towards the exit tray bottom.
What is needed is a more convenient active printer exit tray and a computer printer having a more convenient active exit tray.
A first expression of the invention is for a computer printer having a housing and having a printed paper exit tray assembly. The housing has a generally horizontal printed paper outlet. The printed paper exit tray assembly is positioned adjacent to the paper outlet of the housing. The printed paper exit tray assembly includes a generally horizontal exit tray positioned below the paper outlet and includes a pair of opposed pivotable sheet supports positioned vertically between the paper outlet and the exit tray and extending generally along longitudinal sides of the exit tray. The supports are pivotable from a support position to a release position. The support position is a position in which an upper support surface of each support is positioned directly below a respective horizontal end portion of the paper outlet. The release position is a position in which the upper support surface of each support is pivoted outwardly away from the respective horizontal end portion of the paper outlet. The supports are operative in their support position to support printed sheets emitted from the paper outlet above the exit tray and operative in their release position to drop the printed sheets to the exit tray. The printed paper exit tray assembly is collapsible with respect to the housing.
A second expression of the invention is for a printer exit tray assembly having a printed-sheet exit tray and having a pair of opposed sheet supports attached to the exit tray. The exit tray is attachable to a printer housing. When the exit tray is attached to the printer housing, the exit tray is movable between a use position and a collapsed position. The exit tray is positioned generally horizontally in the use position. The exit tray projects horizontally further from the printer housing in the use position than in the collapsed position. When the exit tray is in the use position the supports are pivotable, with respect to the exit tray, between a support position for supporting a printed sheet above the exit tray and a release position for releasing the printed sheet to the exit tray.
Several benefits and advantages are derived from the invention. The supports hold a printed page or printed sheet above the exit tray to allow time for the ink to dry on the previously printed page or sheet lying on top in the exit tray. The collapsible exit tray assembly, or at least the collapsible exit tray portion thereof, frees up valuable desk space when the exit tray assembly is not in use and reduces packaging requirements for shipping.